Unfaithful
by diamondkat12
Summary: A.U. Sebastian and Annette are together but are having relationship troubles. Sebastian has never met Kathryn but meets her later on in the story. Experimental musical fic.K/S. Please R
1. Unfaithful

Unfaithful

I've always liked but fanvids but I can't make any. I especially admire the A.U fanvids which use clips from the movie or series to create a completely different story. Well, this is sort of a musical. It's different from a regular songfic because it's going to be a full story with chapters and most of the time the lyrics of the songs will be part of the speech of the characters. In some cases, I'll alter part of the song to make it fit the story. The title of the story is actually the name of the first song to be used. Lyrics of song will be in italics.

I don't own Cruel Intentions or the lyrics of the song 'Unfaithful'. Unfaithful was performed by Rihanna.

Chapter 1: Unfaithful

She entered the office and immediately noticed that the person seated wasn't her therapist. She was about to turn and leave but the woman smiled warmly at her and gestured for her to take a seat.

"You're not…" she said as she took a seat while nervously tucking her shoulder length blond hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry. She's currently unavailable but you can tell me anything. I promise that no one will ever find out a word of what we discuss" said the pretty brunette that seemed to have taken the position of her therapist. "Except your therapist of course" she added with a sly smile, the warmth in her green eyes chased away any fear she had when she had entered the room.

"How do I start?" she said with the look of someone about to confess to the most grievous offense known to man.

"From the beginning, let it all out, tell me everything" said the brunette, giving the impression of one who never judges and has the answer to everything.

"_Story of my life, searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me. Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong really loves my company_" she said telling her of her attempt to keep her virginity till she got married but losing it to a guy she fell in love with.

"He must have been special" said the brunette.

"_He's more than a man and this is more than love, the reason that the sky is blue. The clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again and to him I just can't be true. And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy. I can see him dying_" she said explaining how she recently started cheating on him even though he was her first and she believed they shared something special.

"So do you want to end the affair?" the brunette asked.

"_I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be... a murderer_" she replied.

"What makes you think he knows? He might be clueless" said the brunette.

"_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair preparing for another date. A kiss upon my cheek, as he reluctantly asks if I'm going to be out late. I say I won't be long, just hanging with the girls. A lie I didn't have to tell because we both know here I'm about to go and we know it very well. Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside to know that I am happy with some other guy I can see him dying. I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be... a murderer_" she said, trying to get her to understand that she just knew and she wanted to stop because she was hurting him.

"Is it really that bad?" the brunette asked as if she was just starting to grasp the gravity of the situation.

"_Our love, his trust, I might as well take a gun and put it to his head get it over with. I don't want to do this anymore_" she said, starting to cry. "_I don't want to do this anymore. I don't want to be the reason why and every time I walk out the door, I see him die a little more inside. I don't want to hurt him anymore. I don't want to take away his life. I don't want to be... a murderer._" The brunette pushed a box of tissues to her.

"First of all, from all you've told me I doubt he knows. However, if this affair is affecting you this much you're going to have to make a choice. So how about you go see this guy you've been having the affair with for once last time and you make a choice" said brunette.

"Thank you so much" she said, holding one of the brunette's hands while she wiped her tears away. The brunette smiled sweetly at her. At that moment her therapist walks in.

"What do you think you're doing?" the therapist asked the brunette.

"Giving advice to those in need of it" said the brunette, leaning back on the chair. She smiled impishly while her lovely green eyes that had been so warm when she first entered sparkled with mischief.

"Oh my God, she's not a real therapist" she said, panicking. She had just told all her problems to a complete stranger who might even be a patient.

"Don't worry, my friend here may not be a professional therapist but she certainly knows how to give advice. However be careful with the advice she gave you. She only gives good advice to those she likes. She's sort of a sphinx" said the therapist.

"I like her" said the brunette.

She thought about it then said, "I think I'll try her advice. It seemed to make sense."

"Of course, it makes sense. Good luck" said the brunette.

"I'll be leaving now" she said.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't here when you arrived. If you make an appointment, I'm sure next time I'll be here. Goodbye, Annette" said the therapist.

Annette left and followed the brunette's advice. He didn't know she had cheated on him and if she had anything to say about it, he would never find out.

I'm making use of three songs for three chapters. Each chapter will be named after the songs. The next song is 'Lie about Us' by Avant feat. Nicole. This is sort of an experimental fic so please read and review.


	2. Lie about Us

Unfaithful

I hope you liked the first chapter. Did anyone guess the identity of the brunette? We get to meet Annette's boyfriend in this chapter. Parts of the song used might be altered to make it fit the story. The title of the story is actually the name of the first song to be used. Lyrics of song will be in italics.

I don't own Cruel Intentions or the lyrics of the song 'Lie about Us'. Lie about Us was performed by Avant and Nicole Scherzinger.

Chapter 2: Lie about Us

He was working when he first saw her. She had walked into the studio while he was trying to take the picture of some air-brained model who practically needed hand written directions and a map to understand the simplest of instruction. As soon he saw her all the tension drained out of him and he turned to focus his attention on the exquisitely beautiful creature approaching him. She had lovely shoulder length dark hair, green eyes and delicious looking pink lips that combined with her facial structure to remind him of a porcelain doll he had once seen at a cousin's house and her petite beautifully curved body was clad in a tailored Armani suit.

"I need you." Those were the first words she said to him. Of course, she meant it differently from how his brain interpreted it at first. It turned out she had heard about him from a friend and needed his talents for a photo shoot to boost her company's reputation. She was a growing power in the business world and her main focus was advertisement. He was a gifted photographer who could go a lot farther than were he was but didn't see any reason to do so. After all, he did it more because he loved it than he needed the money. He was from old money and it turned out that so was she. She was working simply because she wanted her independence and the power that being a mere socialite could never give her.

He wanted her, that was something he figured after the first time they spoke but he also knew it was something he shouldn't pursue. He was dating someone and it would be wrong to hurt her that way. He had actually cheated on her once before, okay twice but who was counting. Either way she hadn't found out. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy to fuck this brunette and run back to his girlfriend because there was something about her that seemed to pull him to her. It was as if there was an invisible link between them.

The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted her. They had more in common than he had ever had with his girlfriend. The more she let him see the real side of her, the more he adored her. She had turned being manipulative and ruthless into a form of art. It sometimes made him wonder where she had been all his life. He had never felt as free as he felt with her for a long time. Seducing her was a lot more difficult than he had thought it would be. For someone who was quite promiscuous, she was far more difficult to seduce than his girlfriend who had proclaimed her virginity to the entire world had been. When she finally gave in, it was amazing. There was nothing he could compare to fucking her; she brought everything to a whole new level. It was definitely something he wasn't planning to give up soon. The funniest thing was that he didn't even like he was cheating on his girlfriend. It wasn't as if he believed he had fallen in love with his petite Aphrodite. It was just that when he was with her he felt that he was where he should be. Once he had been with her, he couldn't screw his own girlfriend without feeling he was being unfaithful to her.

She didn't even know he had a girlfriend. When she had asked him, he told her he was with no one special. She was however getting suspicious. She was no fool and knew there was something off about the way he responded to her when she called him at home. He knew he had to do something before she found out about it. Besides, it was difficult lying to a person with whom you had a connection so strong it sometimes seemed you were reading each others mind. She found out just when he had decided he was going to end things with his girlfriend to be with her, to say she wasn't happy with the discovery was an understatement. He managed to convince her to give him one more chance and time to break up with his girlfriend with the help of mutual friend, Blaine. He also had to convince Blaine of his sincerity before Blaine agreed to help. Blaine wasn't a big fan of his girlfriend as she put a rift between them when he hooked up with her.

Sebastian knew what he had to do but he was afraid to break his girlfriend's heart. She believed that he loved her and that they would probably get married but he wanted to be with his dark haired princess. Time had convinced that he was in love with her and he had probably been in love with her since the very first day he saw her. She was starting to get restless, she felt like he was just keeping her around for when he was bored with his sweet perfect little girlfriend and he was going to toss her aside once he got bored with her. So she called him and told him as much.

"_Baby I know when we started out there were things you didn't know but we got a lot of things we need to discuss. I know I'm asking for a lot, but just trust. You say that things getting old sneaking round, creeping and love on the low but I can't wait till' it's officially us; I can't wait to let them know about us_" he said.

"_First I thought that I could take this but I don't know, you told me you were going to leave her for me long ago_" she said.

"_Eventually I will but I just got to take it slow. Don't want to break her heart, although I got to let her go. So please don't say you want to give up. How do I tell her that I've fallen in love? And I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we no longer have to lie about us. When I'm with her all I want is your touch and when you call me I don't want to hang up. And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us_" he said. His girlfriend was approaching so they had to continue their discussion at a different time. He went to her house to continue the discussion they were having when the arrival of his girlfriend cut them short. When he got there, she wouldn't even let him touch her.

"What you're doing to me isn't fair. I will not be your whore" she said, angrily.

"_Baby I know situation don't seem fair to us both but she's an issue that I'm about to adjust. Don't mistake the love we make for just lust. You are my soul, mind, body, spirit. All that I know and I can't wait till' it's officially us, I can't wait to tell the world about us_" he said, holding her hand.

"_First I thought that I could take this but I don't know, you told me you were going to leave her for me long ago_" she said, sitting down.

"_Eventually I will but I just got to take it slow. Don't want to break her heart, although I got to let her go. So please don't say you want to give up. How do I tell her that I've fallen in love? And I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we no longer have to lie about us. When I'm with her all I want is your touch and when you call me I don't want to hang up. And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us_" he said, sitting by her. Pleading with her not to give up on them yet and be patient for just a little longer. "_Baby won't you wait just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit longer_"

"I can't" she said.

"_Just a little bit, just a little bit longer. I want you to wait just a little bit longer_" he said. She shook her head. "_Just please don't say you want to give up. How do I tell her that I'm falling in love_?"

"Find a way or I'm ending this" she said.

"_I know your waiting patiently for that day, when we no longer have to lie about us. When I'm with her all I want is your touch and when you call me I don't want to hang up. And I know I say it often but I can't wait till' we no longer have to lie about us_" he said, trying to convince her to give him more time. "_Won't you wait just a little bit_?"

"_I'm going to wait. I'm waiting just a little bit longer_" she said, smiling. He spent the night with her and didn't even bother calling his girlfriend to tell her where he was. Two weeks later, he received a letter from her through Blaine.

My dearest Sebastian,

I've gotten tired of waiting of waiting for you to grow the balls to break up with her so I'm ending this. If you really wanted to be with me you would have made your choice by now. Try your best to be happy with the sweet little girl. You and I both know she'll never match up to me. The sad thing is that I really do love you.

Could have been yours,

Kathryn.

Sebastian knew as soon as he read that letter that he was going to have breakup with Annette it he was ever going to see Kathryn again. He definitely had to fix this situation as soon as possible, he couldn't afford to lose Kathryn.

I just had to find a way to bring Blaine into the story. It just felt wrong to write a fic without him in it. The funny thing is that for a guy with just two scenes in the entire movie, you have a higher chance of reading a story without Annette than you do of reading one without Blaine. I'm making use of three songs for three chapters. Each chapter will be named after the songs. The next song is 'Say Goodbye' by Chris Brown. This is sort of an experimental fic so please read and review.


	3. Say Goodbye

Unfaithful

I was supposed to post this weeks ago but certain things kept getting in the way. This is the last chapter.

Parts of the song used might be altered to make it fit the story. The title of the story is actually the name of the first song used. Lyrics of song will be in italics.

I don't own Cruel Intentions or the lyrics of the song 'Say Goodbye'. Say Goodbye was performed by Chris Brown.

Chapter 3: Say Goodbye

He had put it off for long enough, he needed to tell how he felt before things get worse. He couldn't even remember what he loved about her in the first place. It probably had something to do with the fact that she had been different from all his other conquest. Though now he wasn't exactly sure what it was that made her different. All he knew now was that he couldn't keep pretending that their relationship was okay, it hadn't been okay even before Kathryn had come on the scene. They had just been lying to themselves, the way they still lying to themselves. At this rate, they were going to end up hating each other. She was about to go to one of the various charities she seemed to love so much but he could never bring himself to care about. Now would be the best time for him to tell her before he lost the nerve to do it.

"Look we have to talk" he said, stopping her from leaving.

"I have to get to retirement home. They are expecting me" she said.

"I know. It's just... some things I have to get of my chest, alright?" he said. Leading her to a chair he said, "_Baby come here and sit down, let's talk_."

She sat than feeling a bit worried about whatever could be so important that he would require her to sit before he could tell her about it.

"_I got a lot to say so I guess I'll start by saying that I love you but you know this thing hasn't been a walk in the park for us. I swear it'll only take a minute. You'll understand when I finish.__And I don't want to see you cry but I don't want to be the one to tell you a lie_" he said, still standing.

"What are you trying to tell me?" she said as she began to panic. She didn't like the way the conversation was going. She had a distinct feeling he was about to break up with her.

_How do you let it go? When you just don't know what's on the other side of the door when you're walking out? Talk about it._ Sebastian thought to himself. "_Everything I tried to remember to say just went out my head. So I'm going to do the best I can to get you to understand 'cause I know there's never a right time to say goodbye but I have to make the first move 'cause if I don't you going to start hating me. Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you. Girl it's not you, it's me I kind of have to figure out what I need_" he said.

"Are you're breaking up with me? You can't do this to me now." she said, her eyes beginning to fill with unshed tears.

"_There's never a right time to say goodbye but we know that we have to go our separate ways and I know it's hard but I have to do it and it's killing me cause there's never a right time right time to say goodbye_" he said.

"You're breaking up with me" she said as she began to cry.

"_Girl I know your heart is breaking and a thousand times I found myself asking, 'Why? Why?' 'Why am I taking so long to say this?' But trust me, girl I never meant to crush your world and I never thought I would see the day we grew apart_" he said, trying to get her to see that he had never meant for this to happen but they didn't belong together. "_And I want to know how do you let it go? When you, you just don't know? What's on the other side of the door when you're walking out, talk about it. Girl I hope you understand what I'm trying to say. We just can't go on, pretending that we get along. Girl, how you not going to see it?_"

"You don't mean it. Was it something I did?" she said. A voice at the back of her head telling her that he had found out about the affair and was breaking up with her because of that.

"_There's never a right time to say goodbye but I have to make the first move 'cause if I don't you going to start hating me cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you. Girl it's not you it's me. I kind of have to figure out what I need. We know that we have to go our separate ways and I know it's hard but I have to do it, and it's killing me cause there's never a right time right time to say goodbye_" he said.

She looked down and shook her head. "I just can't accept that. We just need more time to adapt how differences" she said.

"_Listen to your heart. Girl you know, we should be apart, baby, I… I just can't do it and sometimes it makes me want to cry_" he said as he bent down and held her hand, trying to get her to understand that this was the best thing they could do. "_There's never a right time to say goodbye but I have to make the first move 'cause if I don't you going to start hating me cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you. Girl it's not you it's me. I kind of have to figure out what I need. We know that we have to go our separate ways and I know it's hard but I have to do it, and it's killing me cause there's never a right time right time to say goodbye_" he said. This time she nodded.

After Sebastian broke up with Annette, he convinced Kathryn to come over to his house with the help of Blaine as Kathryn wasn't talking to him. Kathryn was convinced he had broken up with Annette after she came to the house and saw that there was nothing to show the presence of the other girl. They started making but were interrupted by the arrival of Annette who forgot something in the house. She recognized Kathryn from her therapist's office. Annette unwittingly let it slip that she cheated on Sebastian because she believed that Kathryn told him. Sebastian got angry but Kathryn calmed him down by reminding him that he did the same thing. It turned out that Kathryn suspected Annette might be Sebastian's girlfriend but wasn't sure. Sebastian decided that it didn't matter any more since he and Annette were no longer together. Annette took what she came for and left the house.

"Sebastian" said Kathryn.

"Yes" he replied.

"If you ever cheat on me, I'll make you wish you never laid eyes on me" said Kathryn. Sebastian simply smiled and went back to doing what he was trying to do before they were interrupted.

This last chapter doesn't feel as good as the previous ones to me but I hope readers still like it.

This story is actually dedicated to Kerimack's fanfic 'Turn Around'. It's the only fanfic I've read in which Sebastian met Annette before Kathryn. She cheated on him in that one as well. It is also dedicated to Salvaveritate for her one wonderful three chapter fanfics.

The story itself was inspired by listening to Unfaithful, Lie about Us and Say Goodbye in exactly that order. Hope whoever reads this likes it enough to review. I need the reviews to decide whether to go through with an idea for a full length musical fanfic I've been thinking of writing called The Machiavellian Prince and The Ice Princess.

It features how Kathryn and Sebastian met, part of the movie and a sequel to the movie.


End file.
